


Tempt thy Predator, Love thy Prey

by Sonko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen has a sister squad, Allen is a lonely high school virgin, But Kanda has his own batch of skeletons in his closet, He is so dirty..., Kanda and Lavi are in college, Kanda is a dirty perv, M/M, Modern Era AU, sex-y story with some plot feels, they also get him laid, they care very deeply about him, this is all an excuse to write smut sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonko/pseuds/Sonko
Summary: Two boys meet at a party. One seeks for another's touch after so many heartbreaks. The other never expects to find love again.





	Tempt thy Predator, Love thy Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my files, half complete for years. After looking back to it recently, I feel its one of my best pieces of naughty goodness I've ever written. So I decided to clean it up and finish it. I've also decided to share it. Enjoy and happy early Christmas!!

Kanda supposes having to endure a loud, noisy, hell-inducing party filled with dumb college frats and possibly high schoolers was well worth his time. For once, he can say he’s glad to have Lavi drag him here after all the annoying begging and blackmail.

He’s still going to kill him though. Soon. But first…

“This way.” He drags his prey by the shirt collar and leads them through the halls of a rather large house-almost-mansion (owned by some snobby middle class host Kanda cares little about) and away from the rowdy party raging on.

His prey stumbles to try to keep up, stutters an apology to a couple he tripped over (the two probably didn’t hear him anyway for they were too busy making out) before Kanda tugs him harder for not moving fast enough.

When Kanda first laid eyes on him, he thought it odd that an old man would participate in venues like this. At closer inspection, he realized this person was actually young. Very young. And Kanda truly believed that was a twelve-year-old forced to tag along by his babysitter (because that can actually happen). He told his findings to Lavi (because being a Bookman somehow includes knowing everybody who’s anybody) and learns that the kid is actually in high school. His name is Allen Walker and he’s usually seen being dragged around by a bunch of girls from his school. One of them is Lenalee, the young sister of their college headmaster, Komui.

He continues on with his own devices after that, avoiding the partygoers as much as possible and occasionally accepting drinks that were only in concealed cans and bottles. It was then he felt eyes on him and traced them all the way to the boy in question. He and his small clique of girlfriends had claimed their spot in an area of couches. The four girls glanced at him, giggled, and one of them (Lenalee) whispered to Allen’s ear. Whatever was said made the boy blush beet red and tried to make himself look as small as possible.

Kanda raised a brow, intrigued he will admit. The flush on the boy’s cheeks brought out the paleness of his skin and white hair. A dirty part of his brain wondered how he’d look decorated with bite marks on every sensitive part of his body. His thoughts went further to having the youngster trapped beneath him, crying out as he’s pounded roughly, repeatedly without mercy…

He forced those thoughts back, remembering he’s in a public place and that growing a hard-on would be humiliating. Well, at least he’s found his next target. He looks interesting and it’s been close to a year since his last bed partner. Finding someone who fists his own preferences is hard to come by. That said, he needed to find a way to get close to the boy named Allen Walker.

It turned out to be easier than he thought. He suspected those girls had something to do with this, because before he could even attempt to corner the young boy somewhere and use his alluring sexiness to bring him to bed, Allen Walker came to him; albeit shyly. In fact, he looked ready to piss himself in fear of daring to get so close to him. And he should, but Kanda could tell it also had to do with the way the red in his cheeks became redder whenever he briefly glances his way, only to immediately face downward at his shoes.

Kanda does nothing. Says nothing. He only observes while leaning his back against the island countertop. He watches the whitehead hesitate before stepping closer, into his personal bubble. Now this has got him interested. If it were anyone else, he’d deck the person without giving a second thought and leave them to bleed on the ground. This close, Kanda could take in the prominent scar- looking more of a tattoo -marring the left side of Allen’s face. Yet another uniquely strange feature.

They stand inches apart and somehow the loud music and endless chatter drowns to nothing as dark cobalt stares intently into bright mercury. Those eyes spoke numbers of how nervous he is, knowing one wrong move would probably send him to the nearest hospital. Kanda felt hands on each side of his abdomen, gliding slowly and cautiously over the taught muscles hidden underneath his shirt. Mercury eyes search for any warning signs and Kanda could sense the eyes of those girls watching, as if they were anticipating something.

“I… um… lost a bet.” Were the first words to grace those soft looking lips as they inch closer to his. “I have to do this… so… p-please don’t be mad…”

Kanda would’ve scoffed if his mouth weren’t so occupied at that very moment. They really were soft and Allen shyly added more pressure for a few seconds before pulling away quickly, the warm hands on his abdomen gone. The man blinked, stares at him for a few seconds. That was it? Oh hell no… If the idiot thinks he’s going to accept such a wimpy kiss then he’s sorely mistaken. He’ll be sure to teach the brat to never step into the lion’s den and expect to escape unscathed.

He captures his prey by the wrists and flung Allen’s body to the island table behind him, pinning him while reclaiming his lips. Allen yelps in surprise, which gave Kanda the chance to dive his tongue into depths of his mouth. The boy beneath him gives a startled moan, sending pleasing shivers down the larger male’s spine and to his aching groin. He forces the younger’s legs apart and got down to slowly, roughly move his hips, pleased to find the other gracing a notable tent in his pants as well. Kanda ends the kiss and continues grinding their hardened erections, allowing the boy to voice his pleasures to anyone nearby. He faintly picked up female squeals in the distance, but chooses to ignore it.

“Name.” He demands, coming out as a deep feral growl. Because he’d come out as a creepy stalker if he let slip that he had already learned it.

“Ah… Aaa-Allen...” he breathes between broken moans as he meets Kanda’s hips eagerly.

“Kanda.” He offers his name in Allen’s ear before harshly sucking at a spot just below it. The boy gasps and arches his back. “Remember it, because I want you to say it, over and over, when I pound you nice and hard. And no, you don’t have a say in this, because those who tempt the predator pay the price. Tonight, you’re mine. Is that clear, Moyashi?”

He shoves off and picks the boy off the table by the collar of his white shirt. Those lips have become damp, rosy red, and plump. His breaths were heavy and his frame wracked with shivers, from what just transpired and what’s soon to come later... And those eyes. Kanda could tell with dark satisfaction what those eyes read in one sentence.

_“Oh shit, what did I get myself into…”_

He drags his prey with him up the nearby steps, grinning the whole way through. In the distance, he caught a female voice yelling,

“Be careful with our sweet Allen! He’s still a virgin!”

“R-Road!” Allen practically shrieked. Along came a few laughs, cat calls, and wolf whistles from various onlookers who happened to witness the spectacle. The poor boy’s face grew hotter at all the attention and inwardly wishes he could make himself magically disappear.

Meanwhile, Kanda didn’t give shit, tugging a sputtering flushed Allen along to find the nearest unoccupied bedroom.

His grin growing ever wider.

And that’s what brought Kanda to this point, roaming the dark hallways, searching for a private place to devour his prey. For a semi-mansion, there sure were a lot of rooms so it wasn’t hard for him to eventually find one that was free and currently unused. He pushes his prey inside and firmly locks the door.

“K-Kanda?” The boy asks nervously as the ravenhead advances toward him, removing his shirt to uncover his chiseled hot bod that had Allen lose his words for a few seconds and admire every inch of exposed skin. His eyes come to stare curiously at the tattoo imbedded to the left of his chest. The way those lines swirl around the Japanese symbol and expand like cancerous veins past his shoulder and down his arm , Allen thought it looked mesmerizingly beautiful… yet the sight made him want to touch his own arm for some reason.

He was brought back from his stupor by a fierce kiss and hands shamelessly groping his ass. Allen yelped, but soon leaned in to wrap his arms around Kanda’s neck while fighting for dominance the best he could with his tongue. Feeling bold, he reached up to undo the tie holding up the man’s long hair and as the freed strands cascaded down like curtains, the boy’s fingers mindlessly combed through the silky locks.

A low rumble (that was definitely not a purr) sounded as the boy massaged the man’s scalp. Eventually, Allen had to pull away to catch his breath.

“Kanda…” he says between pants. “I… I have to- _aah!_ ”

Allen didn’t realize he’d been led backwards until he felt his knees hit the mattress and fell on it with a soft _whump!_ Kanda shrouded over him until the boy was enveloped in his shadow. Eyes dark with lust, he began unbuttoning the younger’s shirt. A wave of panic slowly rose inside Allen.

“W-Wait! Kand-”

“Shut up.” Irritably, Kanda silenced him with his mouth and harshly undid the buttons faster, popping two at a time until the fabric finally separated. He didn’t come this far just to have the idiot chicken and back out now-

“Please!”

Allen cried with such pleading desolation that Kanda did stop, taking a couple steps back from hazed lust and carnal desires to gaze down at the boy more closely. When he saw raw fear in those mercury eyes, glistening and close to tears, he had to mentally kick himself, for he was just seconds away for this to be considered assault. In a way, this technically would be assault regardless, since he did say the boy didn’t have a choice but to have sex with him.

Damn, was he really this desperate?

So far into his thoughts, he didn’t realize the boy was talking. More like babbling. He couldn’t really make out what all the stuttered mess was supposed to mean, but Allen clearly wasn’t pushing him off. In fact, some of the words he managed to understand had nothing to do with his rash actions toward him.

Something about an accident… arm got scorched… disgusting… cursed. Don’t look. You’ll hate me. Please don’t hate me.

Kanda analyzed the boy’s arms and saw on one hand, he wore a glove while the rest were hidden by long sleeves. Having opened his shirt, he could see damaged red skin peeking at the left shoulder.

Silently, he took Allen’s gloved hand and lifts it closer to him. The babbles stopped and the fear in Allen’s eyes intensified, but Kanda paid no mind to it. Instead he removes the white glove, uncovering whatever dark secrets the boy was forced to hide. More damaged skin greeted him, with tough-looking red tissue, the veins visible and nails black.

Finding this too much, Allen looks away, eyes shut tight and he prepares for the worst. He knows what’ll come next. He’ll be dubbed as a freak once more. Kanda will refuse to look at him as he removes himself off him, gathers his shirt and leave the room without saying a word. And if he does say anything, it’ll likely create another deep wound to his already weak heart.

He could only thank whatever deities up there that he has Lenalee, Fo, Lala, and even Road in his life. They’re the closest thing to a family he’s got since Mana died and good-for-nothing Cross took over as his legal guardian. They were his sisters that protected him and loved him despite all his imperfections. He wouldn’t have lived long past Mana’s death without them.

He really thought this time he’d find someone who’ll be with him. Just for a little. For a night at least. Call him desperate, but he longed for someone’s touch, someone’s kiss, without his imperfections getting in the way. He’s a growing boy with hormones after all. This was a type of love he couldn’t feel with any of his sisters. Road tried though and try as he might, he could never see her that way. He tried with many other people. They’ve dealt with the scar, but each one turned away later after one look at his arm. His confidence lacked after many hopeless attempts until he decided it’s no longer worth the added endless pain.

Until Kanda barged in, changing his train of thought. Allen didn’t want to find him attractive because of past failed love attempts, but there was something about him he couldn’t ignore. The girls noticed and instantly began plotting, using that Mario Cart bet he lost against him to go over there and actually **kiss** him! He thought they were all nuts, because though the man looked extremely hot, he also looked ready to kill if someone so much as _breathed_ near him. He wanted to hightail out the building so fast, but he was a man of his word and kept his promises, even in bets.

Yeah, he never learns.

When he did follow through with his torment, he didn’t expect to actually survive the ordeal, nor did even expect such a response. Needless to say, it was what he longed for times a thousand. He wanted more, but he was afraid. He was afraid his wish would turn bittersweet. But he held onto hope like an idiot as Kanda explained all the things he would do to him. He allowed the man to drag him up the steps, away from his friends and partygoers, where they would be alone. He was too blind to consider the high chance of him seeing his cursed arm. And now, as this man observes the very thing that’s made his whole existence miserable, it’s far too late to turn back.

Cross would always be right about one thing. When it comes to feelings and emotional crap, Allen Walker is an idiot who never learns.

“Moyashi… Oi Moyashi!”

Allen gasps and his eyes fly open. He finds Kanda staring down at him, holding his cursed hand with an expression that’s hard to place. And for some reason, it’s hard to breathe.

“For the love of god idiot, will you stop crying?”

He’s been crying? Really? Allen used his free hand to touch his face. There’s dampness on his cheeks so yup, he has been crying. Wow, and in front of his potential not-even-ex-partner too. He swallows a heavy lump in his throat and tries to form words, anything, just to at least express his apologies before everything cuts off from here.

“I… K-Kan… I’m-”

“Just… shut up alright? You clearly can’t talk right now so don’t bother.”

At that, Allen’s lips clamp shut. This is it. More pain. He shouldn’t have hoped too much, expected Kanda to be different. He shouldn’t have kissed him, shouldn’t have been attracted to him, if he knew it would hurt this much-

“Baka Moyashi… I said stop crying.”

If he could, he would tell the man to sod off somewhere else if his crying disgusts him as much as his looks. Painful rejections can do that to you. He didn’t ask to have his arm scorched beyond repair! He doesn’t want this scar on his face! He had no control over these incidents! So if people are going to reject him for things that weren’t even his fault and tear his heart to pieces, then he has every god damn right to cry-

“ _Yip!_ ” Allen jumps, forced out of his thoughts when feeling small stings to his hand, making the spots tingle in strange ways. The sensations made him glance to his left to find Kanda…

Nipping his hand.

His left hand.

Hardy able to contain his shock, Allen watched with wide eyes as the ravenhead continues to use his mouth quite sensually on the damaged flesh. Though he could see it happening, he was having a hard time believing it, for no one has ever done this to him before. None of his past partners ever dared to touch it.

But Kanda…

“Ahh…” He didn’t realize the red skin could be so sensitive and he tried to stop more embarrassing sounds from escaping his lips as Kanda nipped and sucked at his fingers, glides his tongue across his palm, and bite gently at a vein hidden in his wrist.

Allen squirmed, feeling the tingles travel though his body, and wanted to die when his cock hardened with a vengeance. He flew his right hand to his mouth and resists the urge to palm himself. He should not be turned on by this.

“Well that shut you up at least,” Kanda murmured onto his back palm and gently pressed his lips there. Allen tries to ignore how his heartbeat skipped at the gesture.

“I’m not known for making people cry during sex. And I don’t intend to start now,” the man continues, taking both of the younger’s hands and pinning them above his head. “In other words, the only crying you’ll be doing is when you’re screaming and begging for more…”

Allen blushed and before he could utter a response, Kanda claims his lips once again. In the back of his mind, while currently lost in the heated exchange, Allen couldn’t help but note how the kiss feels different despite it being just as rough as before, but feels just as good. He didn’t want to think too much into it so he leans up, matching the pressure, deepening the kiss while shivering pleasurably as he glides his tongue with Kanda’s. It felt too good he didn’t want it to end, but the need for air was building fast.

They break apart, panting heavily. A trail of saliva connected them before that broke as well. Allen felt lightheaded. He doesn’t remember being kissed like that, if he’s ever been kissed like that at all, and by the look on Kanda’s face, it would seem he’s not alone. They stare at each other silently, searching for answers to questions they’d dare not voice. After a minute, Kanda clicked his tongue.

“Whatever.” He got down, sinking his teeth into a pulse in Allen’s neck and sucked. His actions left a nice red bruise and he aims for another spot on his collarbone. Allen squirmed under his hold, unthinkingly moving his hips upward. The boy gasps and Kanda growls, tightening his wrists to the mattress.

“Keep them there.” His demanding tone left no room for protests and he releases the boy’s wrists. Hands and mouth travel downwards until they reach the pert buds on Allen’s chest. Kanda bit and sucked onto one while using one hand to pinch and pull at the other. His free hand makes its way to the younger’s pants, expertly unbuckling the belt and sliding it off through the loops before tossing it carelessly aside. Both hands soon work to undo the pants while Kanda’s mouth continues going down, leaving plenty more marks along the pale skin. The man smirks, feeling the body beneath him quiver and jolt at his every touch and dips his tongue into the boy’s navel before traveling lower. He stops at his final destination, breaths ghost over Allen’s underwear where he could clearly see the younger’s arousal hidden within.

Meanwhile, Allen was having an extremely difficult time keeping his hands where they were. Mixed-matched fingers bunch into the sheets while his teeth bite down on his bottom lip. Still, it did little to prevent him from making any noise as Kanda’s hot mouth did its magic. And the feeling of his pants slowly slip away down his legs got him tensing in nervousness and anticipation.

Though he had to wonder why this is still happening, why Kanda chose not to leave. He tries to picture back to the way the ravenhead looked at him after calling his name, when Allen was in the midst of an anxiety attack. He didn’t see disgust on the man’s face, but he couldn’t determine what the look meant. He mind traveled to that tattoo Kanda harbored, looking beautiful and yet haunting at the same time. No doubt people have asked questions about it. Would Kanda answer them? Or is there some meaning behind it? Something personal. Dark.

Allen shouts, finding Kanda’s mouth back on him, unprepared for the licks and sucks on his clothed erection. Too soon for his liking, the mouth disappeared. Instead, because his patience was thinning quickly, Kanda tore off Allen’s shoes and hastily removes his pants and underwear, leaving them bunched on the floor before kicking them aside. Allen begins panting like crazy from all the teasing and being exposed to the cold air like this causes his hard organ to twitch with need and leak precum.

Kanda grips around the base and Allen whimpers, bucking desperately into the tight fist as the man strokes him firmly. Sadly, Kanda’s other hand holds him down by the hip and he purposely stokes faster. Allen’s spine arches, eyes lolled back, and hollers loud enough for anyone just outside the door to listen in.

“Fuck you really are a virgin.”

“Sh-Shu-ah! Shut up!” Allen tried to say. “N-Not my fault… wasn’t able to... _oh god_ … g-get this far… with anyone else…”

Kanda briefly glances at the arm still partially hidden by the white shirt, and a sudden rush of anger engulfs inside him in ways he could not explain. He couldn’t give any fucks as to how the kid got it or how it currently looks. Sure it caught him off guard at first, but other than that, he just sees it as another feature to Allen’s life story. Fucked up probably. At least that’s something he can relate to, though his scars aren’t as noticeable, unless you count the tattoo. Point is, Kanda Yuu is never the type of person to judge someone solely on appearance, finding it ignorantly stupid and biased. It’s no wonder the world they live in is still shitty. The change is there, but it’s not any better and it never will be so long as asshole fucks still inhabit it.

He didn’t want to think about this anymore, because he’ll soon end up _feeling_ for this boy and Kanda never feels for any of his bedmates. He fucks until he’s satisfied, then leaves before any attachments could be attempted by the other party. Lavi often jokes about how he should get a date (and that fucking rabbit’s not the only person pestering him on the subject…) but Kanda lives life only out of necessity. Relationships and dating aren’t necessary, and therefore, only a waste of his time.

And Allen Walker, his prey, looking goddamn appetizing and heavenly sprawled on the bed with that pleading look that’s practically _begging_ to be devoured, is no exception.

Whatsoever.

Fuck.

Okay, now he’s done thinking.

Done with thinking, he takes Allen into his mouth. He has to admit, despite the brat being so short, his length is impressive. He couldn’t swallow the whole thing without flexing his throat, which isn’t a problem for him. He just has to keep the boy’s hips steady so he won’t choke. He bobs up and down, stopping to suck at the head and press his tongue into the slit.

“K-Kanda!”

Kanda licks around the flesh. He sucks at a vein underneath and was greeted to a delicious moan from the younger male. He then hums while taking the entire shaft back in his mouth.  

“Kanda… I’m… AH!” Unconsciously, Allen grips the man’s scalp. “So… So close… Kanda, s-stop! I… I’m-”

His pleads were ignored. Sucking harshly, Kanda grabbed for Allen’s balls and _squeezed_. The hands in the raven’s hair fly to the boy’s mouth. He screams, erupting his seed down Kanda’s throat. The man swallows each spurt of the white fluid until the younger was done. He then releases the flaccid dick with a wet slick _pop!_

Allen’s body quivers, undergoing the high of his orgasm, gasping for air while his arms lay limp at his sides.

“You alive Moyashi?” Kanda mocks with a grin, licking the access cum off his lips. “Or was that too much for you?”

It’s hard to tell if the boy’s red face is from anger or embarrassment; perhaps a nice combination of both.

“Now listen here _BaKanda_ ,” He’s still breathless and limp from the orgasm, but that didn’t stop him from sitting up to glare at the older male fully. “I’ve put up with your name calling long enough. It’s Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Get it right for once! And I’m not short! My growth spurt just hasn’t hit yet, that’s all! And if you’re going to keep poking fun of my lack of experience, then do something about it and _fuck me!_ ”

Kanda was silent, once again driven speechless by the mysterious yet alluring boy. That same boy he thought was fragile and naïve not only understood what he’d been calling him, but possessed a bite that proves he can bite back hard if he wants to. Add that to the heated glare Kanda could now see was also clouded with burning want and frustration.

Seconds pass and Allen seemed to realize his outburst, for he blushed and cowered back, looking ashamed, but to Kanda it came out looking adorable when it really, _really_ shouldn’t.

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t… I-I mean, I didn’t… I…”

And he’s babbling again.

Fucking Christ he wanted to punch and kiss this idiot. Punching him will lessen his chances to get laid though, so kissing will have to do.

Besides, Allen just said he wanted to be fucked so…

Kanda tackles him onto the mattress.

“No going back since you asked for it, _Mo-ya-shi_ ~” He kisses him before the boy could complain about the nickname and reaches into his pocket to collect what he needed. Fishing out the small bottle of lube, he pops the cap open and pours a good amount on his fingers.

Allen breaks the kiss. “For the last time, it’s Allen you jer-ahh… AAhhnn!”

He gasps when a finger rims around his puckered entrance before slowly penetrating inside. His automatic instinct was for his muscles to clamp around the appendage and push it out. It felt odd since the finger only traveled deeper, reaching all the way to the knuckle, then pull out before going back in again. Allen still could hardly believe this was happening.

“I’ll say your name once you’ve earned it brat,” came Kanda’s response.

“O-Oh s-s-so I’m a… ah, b-brat now?”

“You’ve always been a brat. And to think this is happening because you lost a bet.”

“You… You mean you wouldn’t ha… have fucked me otherwise?”

“I was going to convince you myself until you came forward on your own. I wanted to see what you would do.”

Kanda inserts a second finger and spreads the boy wide. Allen grips the man’s upper biceps, creating crescent shaped welts in the skin. His insides throb uncomfortably from being stretched, but the once cold lube turns hot in a desiring way, making it bearable enough.

“What bet did you lose anyway?”

Allen goes stiff. He may have wished for a distraction to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, but he certainly did not want Kanda to ask him about **that**.

“Um…” Oh god why him? “M… Mario Cart…”

The fingers inside him stop and Allen had a pretty good idea what kind of expression Kanda’s making without having to look at him.

“… Who the fuck places bets in Mario Cart?”

“Fo apparently.”

“And let me guess, they had you play Rainbow Road.”

“Huh? Yeah, how did you know? Fou said the stage was easy, but I couldn’t beat her once! And those blue shells she kept throwing at me were impossible to dodge! Somehow I felt cheated…”

“…”

“Um… Kanda? Is something wrong?”

“Moyashi… I am this close to wanting to punch you in the face, you fucking idiot!”

“W-Why?! What did I even d- _oooohhh FUCK!_ ”

Kanda curled his fingers upwards, pressing into a bundle of nerves. Finding Allen’s prostate, he adds a third finger and begins to attack that spot repeatedly.

Allen was thrown into a state of pleasured shock. He didn’t know what to do with himself. His fingers and toes curled beyond his control, he couldn’t see straight, his member came to life once more, and all that comes out his mouth were moans as that spot was hit again and again.

Kanda couldn’t wait any longer, watching the boy sink into his fingers, desperate for more inside him. He wouldn’t be surprised if his cock had swelled _bigger_ from how tight his pants was becoming. It could probably rip through the fabric if he left it alone for another minute.

He pulls the appendages out and Allen whimpers at the sudden emptiness.

“Relax,” Kanda says as he slides off the bed. “I can’t fuck you if I don’t take this off now can I? It’s been dying to meet you…”

Allen seriously doesn’t know how a guy can be insufferable at one point and then become incredibly sexy the next. And the man’s words made his face burn incredibly. How could he say things like that so easily…

What made his face burn hotter though was the strip show he’s given as Kanda slide his pants off with grace and with ease. Dark eyes stare at the younger intently as the boxers slowly follow.

If it’s possible to burn as hot as the Sun, Allen is sure he’s reached that milestone. Kanda’s body was like an art sculpture, beautiful in every way, but at the same time intimidating. Because this is a real living person and this person is giving him a look that says, _‘Don’t even try to run because I’ll catch you and fuck you so hard you’ll have trouble **limping**.’ _

And Allen was close to fainting because the man was _huge_. He couldn’t stop staring and he had to swallow thickly. Of course this is the first time he’s ever looked at another man this closely, especially when aroused, and being mentally reminded of what’s about to happen almost made him moan in excitement had he not bit his lip to quell it.

“Like what you see huh?” Kanda teased and rejoins the boy on the bed, lube in hand. “Listen, I won’t lie. Though I prepared you, it’ll hurt still, so try to bear with it a little.”

Seeing Allen nod, Kanda prepares himself with some lube on his cock. The first amount of attention he’s ever given to himself makes him hiss as he lathers the flesh thoroughly.

“Spread’em wide.”

Allen almost didn’t hear him, too caught up with watching Kanda’s fist slide over his head, then down the rest of his hard cock evenly. Mortified for staring so shamelessly and even worse, getting caught (seeing Kanda’s amused evil grin) he looks away and shakily spreads his legs wide enough for the older male to crawl in between.

In the back of his mind, he wonders how that can even fit.

Another part of his mind tells the thought to shut up, because he’s waited far too long for this and if it hurts, he’ll gladly remind himself that he’s been through pain ten times as worse. He can take it.

But still, despite what he’s been through, the fact remains that this is still completely new to him. So the slight nervousness and fear of not knowing what to expect is an unavoidable feeling.

Sensing it, Kanda distracts him with another kiss as he guides his cock to the boy’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Allen makes tense gasp when he feels it breach inside and slide in. He trembles even more, latching onto the man above him like a lifeline as he’s slowly stretched and filled. Kanda stops about halfway and peppers his neck with pecks and nips.

“You alright?”

Allen didn’t realize he held his breath as he tries to respond. “Y-Yes…” He swallows hard. “It’s… not really as bad as I thought…” It is painful, but not extremely. Being prepared helped.

“Hn. It’ll subside, just relax. Breathe.”

Allen follows his advice, trying to relax, remembering to breathe. Eventually, his muscles loosen and he’s beginning to get used to the feeling of Kanda inside him. It’s starting to feel pleasant even.

“Y-You can move now… please-aah!”

“Shit!” Kanda curses as the moist heat clenches around him tightly. It’s too good to not take the boy roughly right this minute. But for the kid’s sake, he’s been trying _super_ hard to fight the urge. “I said relax idiot!”

“I-I know! Just… please,” he moans. “P-Please move…”

Kanda swallows thickly and slowly fills Allen all the way inside. He still fights to control himself as he allows Allen to get used to him, carefully watches for any signs of extreme discomfort while staying perfectly still.

There was something… deep and intimate as he takes in the close view of the younger male beneath him. Everything about him screams beautiful, the way the red flush decorates all over his damp pale skin like a watercolor painting on a white canvas. If the raven was asked to name a true piece of art, Allen Walker would be it. He’s a one of a kind masterpiece not many would appreciate, only because they didn’t take the time to understand the layers of intent and meaning. Unless the story is easily hand-fed to them, they see no value in it, but rather see it as an ugly waste that doesn’t belong in the gallery.

Without thinking, his fingers reach to trace gently over the scar on Allen’s face. The boy stills, eyes open after having them shut so tight to gaze at Kanda curiously. Kanda tries to appear nonchalant about his actions, but the tiny blush on his cheeks betrays him. And the way Allen smiles and leans up to kiss him sweetly made his innards melt. It’s a rare feeling he refuses look into, afraid of what it might mean after this.

“I’m okay now,” Allen says against his lips. “You can… you know…”

“Yeah. Right.”

He guides the boy’s head back onto the pillow, continues sharing kisses while dragging his nails down the lithe back. Allen curves into the stronger male, loving the sting, digs his own nails into the raven’s scalp to kiss him harder. He gives a faint sound as Kanda pulls out slow until it’s only the head still inside, then thrusts sharply back in.

Allen breaks away from Kanda’s lips; the older male repeats the action, enjoying the sight of the young boy tilting his head back while moaning deliciously. Pale arms and legs wrap around him and Kanda’s pace picks up, unable to resist the warm and wet heat that’s Allen’s hole. With a loud groan, he grabs for the boy’s hips, grips his ass and guides him to roughly meet his thrusts.

“Oh god! Oh- _godKandadontstopplease!_ ” Allen begs aloud, tremors course through his body each time they meet fully. Kanda smirks and playfully nips at his ear.

“Hn… so where was that spot again?” He teases huskily and Allen could only voice a helpless moan in response. His cock had only just brushed (purposely) against the nerves and it’s driving the younger into pleasurable euphoric bliss. Allen already feels himself getting close from that alone. Any more and… he just doesn’t know how he’ll handle it. Not that it’s a bad thing, just the fear of climaxing too early when things start to get _really_ good.

Suddenly everything stops and Allen blinks hazily as he’s moved to sit on Kanda’s lap, the man’s cock fully snug deep inside him. Kanda’s back rests against the wooden headboard and looks on with amusement as Allen whines and squirms in this new position.

“Go at your own pace Moyashi,” he orders, making himself comfortable. Then adds with a cruel smile, “Or do you need help with that?”

The jab produces the desired effect. Allen slams both his hand against the board at either side of the raven’s head.

“My name is Allen!” he snarls. “And I’m not so incompetent when knowing what’s required of me _thank you_.”

“Then prove it.” Kanda leans and glides his tongue across the boy’s lips.

Mix-matched hands that were firm against the headboard falter and Allen sputters when his hind cheeks are groped once again. Allen groans in embarrassment and in defeat and hides his face in Kanda’s neck.

“I hate you so much,” he mourns. “If I knew you were such an incredible arse, I’d never put myself through this.”

Kanda has the gall to chuckle and say, “Something tells me you’d come to me regardless.”

“You’re full of yourself.”

“Only when I know I’m right. Anyway, shouldn’t you be doing something right now?”

He emphasizes by bucking upwards and Allen notes with a keen moan how the angle hits his prostate directly.

“Get to it.”

That gruff demand shouldn’t turn him on so much, but Allen finds himself eagerly riding on Kanda anyway. He pants nonstop in the man’s neck, taking it nice and easy, not wanting to abuse the sweet spot just yet. His own stiff erection is sandwiched between them, the movements adding to the sensations and making Allen’s head spin. He feels so good and so full and Kanda’s whispers of encouragement spur him to move faster.

The slick sounds that fill the air and fill his hears, Kanda hot groans and his louder moans made him mentally question the possibility of partiers being able to hear them outside this room. That question was forcefully abandoned once Kanda decides to meet him halfway, strong hips bucking harshly into him.

White bursts in his vision and Allen almost screams. He almost did, but stops himself by sinking his teeth into the sweaty skin of the older male. Later, he’d realize he had bit so hard the bruise became purple.

Unknowingly the bite, as well as clamping his walls around Kanda tighter, causes the raven to quickly maneuver them back to their previous position, so he could take the boy however he pleases. With his hands restrained and having nothing close by to clamp his mouth on, Allen screams himself hoarse as Kanda pounds his amazing dick in him mercilessly. Now there’s no doubt people will hear the dirty activities happening in here.

Taking both wrists in one hand, Kanda moves the other, wraps it around Allen’s weeping member and tugs it in time with his thrusts. Allen thrashes and tries to free himself from the mind-numbing shocks traveling to his nethers. His dick is hot and pulsing, making him sob Kanda’s name as he reaches closer.

“That’s a good boy…” Kanda growls out, pumping and squeezing him to completion. Allen simply crumbles once his release hits and spills all over himself and on Kanda’s fist. Kanda follows a bit later, releasing Allen's spent cock and bound wrists. He shudders as the warm and tight walls attempt to milk him dry. Grabbing Allen by those lovely cheeks, he drives the boy beneath him into a mix between whines and broken sobs as he delves his cock deeper in the younger's hole. After a few hard thrusts, each aimed roughly for the prostate that had Allen nearly black out unconscious, his shaft pulses, spilling his loads heavily inside the young boy. Allen shudders a weak gasp at slowly being filled. Kanda lets out a satisfied moan, planting feather light kisses to the boy's nape, muttering praises as he rides his orgasm. Allen had to laugh, though he's sore in all places, earning him a sharp bite and a half-'hearted thrust that had him yelp in both pain and pleasure. Eventually, exhaustion would take over, knocking them both to sleep.

Kanda finds himself staying long after their rendezvous. Usually he’d up and leave like he’s done with his small list of past partners. But he’s still here, entangled with a small cute and strange albino boy, mindlessly combing through his white locks (soft as a lamb and he thinks it fits).

Kanda looks for the time. It’s barely past midnight, the clock stand says and by the music still blasting downstairs, the party doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Kanda cannot understand these people.  

“Um…” Allen breaks the silence between them. How long he'd been awake, Kanda was unsure. Allen slowly entangles himself from the others warm embrace, biting back the stab of pain up his lower back and blushing at the flowing stickiness between his legs. Kanda lets him and Allen avoids looking at his intense gaze. “I should go. My friends are probably waiting on me.”

But every movement tells Kanda that he doesn’t want to leave. Kanda sits up and watches the boy retreat to the bathroom for a few minutes before returning to get dressed. He seems quick about it for some reason, which makes Kanda think when he shouldn’t. Allen is no longer his business. Attaching himself to him will bring more trouble than its worth. He has no time for other people in his life when his life is fucked up enough as it is. He doesn’t want to be burdened with expectations he may not fulfill, to make promises he knows he won’t keep.

To lose another important person in his lif-

“Give me your phone.”

Allen perks his head up, almost fully dressed and in the middle of searching for one of his socks. He blushes when he finds the older male still naked, but answers.

“Huh? M-My phone?”

“You heard me sprout. Hand it over.”

Allen bristles at the English nickname, but says nothing and collects his phone from his pocket. With a huff, he tosses it to Kanda, meanwhile trying to control the angry beating of his heart.

Kanda catches it, and after searching for his own cellular device, exchanges contact information. A war rages on in his brain when he tosses Allen’s phone back.

“I usually help my old man at an art museum after classes. If not, then I’m at the school’s dojo. Find me at either of those places. Or just call, text, whatever.”

That should give the boy enough of a hint and he makes to find his own scattered clothes.

Allen stares at Kanda’s back (who’s pointedly ignoring him for the time being) speechless that the man went and gave him his number and basically insinuating on another meeting like this or even a date. Allen really thought this was a one night stand and nothing more. Kanda gave the impression he was that kind of guy.

But then again, everything that led up to this proved that the tall handsome raven saw something he liked in Allen and is willing to take things further. Whatever it is Kanda saw and liked is beyond him, but it doesn’t stop the warm feeling engulfing the cursed boy’s chest.

He’s finally found someone.

Kanda just got his shirt on when he’s instantly met with soft lips. Arms hang around his neck and the exchange is filled with so much emotion (and tears, he can taste the salt) that Kanda feels both afraid and excited.

Kanda feels, with this boy, there may be a shared understanding between them, which is why he exchanged numbers. It’s also because if he didn’t, he feels he might lose something. Something he had once, but lost. Something only Allen can give. And he’ll never find it in anything or in anyone else.

He may be wrong (he usually isn’t) but only time will tell.

… … …

They say love comes with a price, and it’s usually a hefty one. For Kanda, the thing of his that is sacrificed, one that he cherishes deeply, is his peace.

“Lavi what the fuck is this?”

Lavi lifts his head from a thick hardcover book and a phone is shoved in his face. The device in question is blown up with message after message at break neck speed, popping at every second. Of course being a fast reader, Lavi is able to keep up with all of what is written. He nearly keels over at some of them:

_[How hard did you bang our poor Allen!? He’s having trouble sitting!]_

_[How was it??? Allen won’t give us any details!]_

_[There are bites all over his body…]_

_[You better be taking care of him or I’ll rip your testicles out pretty boy!!!]_

A giggle or two may have slipped despite himself, which doesn’t speak well for his fate in his very short future.

“I want answers **now** Rabbit! I know you were tampering with my phone! Just who the hell are…” Kanda brings the device back to read the names Lavi wrote. “Who the hell calls themselves _Lala_?”

“She is just one of four beautiful young ladies who are close to dear Moyashi-chan. I call them the Sister Squad.”

Kanda’s stare is blank, while his phone clenches tight in his fist. The messages cease to stop.

Lavi senses his urge to kill and quickly adds, “Aw come on Yu-chan, this is necessary! Besides, they smuggled your number out from Allen so it’s been a lost cause anyway. At least you remember Lenalee right? Komui sister? Speaking of, they can act just like him when it comes to Allen; only they’re ten times more deadly.”

The fact that anyone shares a comparison to the headmaster screams red flags and the constant messages blowing and taking up storage faster than he’s ever used it since it was bought makes sense if it means only one thing:

These girls are insane.

“Oh and then there’s Allen’s guardian, Cross.”

 _Cross?_ That womanizing drunkard professor in science and engineering?! He’s not taking his class, but almost everyone knows of his reputation. Bastard also has some sort of history with Tiedoll.

And just like summoning the devil by just the call of his name, Kanda is greeted with a new unknown message.

_[Hey Tiedoll’s kid. I heard you popped my kid’s cherry. Congrats! You may not be my student, but since you’re currently fucking the brat, I’ll be making some time to get well acquainted with you. Don’t try to hide from me either. Tracking people down is child’s play.]_

For fucks sake!

And among the greetings, questions and death threats, a certain moyashi would chime in between the chaos. Kanda would find himself only paying attention to his messages, filled with apologies and such, explaining that his friends and family only mean good intentions and that he hopes this is alright.

Kanda chooses not to respond to any of it. He could care less what these people do or say. He instead types what’s been hovering in his mind for the past few hours.

_{I’m picking you up to grab tea later.}_

He ignores the snicker behind him, too engrossed in waiting for Allen’s reply to want to bust Lavi’s nose. He’s learned long ago that being roommates with the rabbit means that privacy is limited.

It takes a few minutes before Allen replies back and he even sputters when he types, much to Kanda’s astonishment. Lavi laughs behind him as the boy rambles about him derailing the subject, about how that’s not a proper way to ask someone out and what if he has plans today and so on…

Kanda calls him a beansprout and demands a yes or no reply.

Allen tells him to fuck off and notes that he didn’t even ask in the first place.

But says yes and that he’ll be available at three.

Love will always come with a price and Kanda’s no stranger to making life-changing decisions, so long as he gets what he wants in the end.


End file.
